goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Lawson the Teeth Guy Misbehaves at Dinner Again and Gets Sent to the Sellbot Headquarters
Lawson the Teeth Guy Misbehaves at Dinner Again and Gets Sent to the Sellbot Headquarters is a grounded video by Kosta Karatzovalis in the Disneyverse, published on January 9th 2020 Cast * Lawson the Teeth Guy-Erwin * Lawson's dad-Wiseguy * Lawson's mom-Kimberly * CEO-Simon Transcript * Lawson the Teeth Guy: I DON'T WANT MY FREAKIN' DINNER AGAIN. * Lawson's dad: Erwin, You're eating your dinner again, so eat. * Lawson the Teeth Guy: NO, I WANT TO KILL MICKEY MOUSE BECAUSE AGAIN AND THIS TIME, I WANT TO IT HIM WITH MY ROCKET AND NOW YOU STOPPING ME FOR EATING THAT STUPID S***. * Lawson's mom: ERWIN! Do not ever think about killing Mickey Mouse with the Rocket as a Laziness death threat. That's disrespectful, impertinence, ruthless and unlawful. The police will hear about this without any thing knew. * Lawson the Teeth Guy: BUT MOM, I HAVE BEEN SAID THIS SEVERAL TIMES THAT I ALREADY SEXUAL ALLEGATIONS WITH MINNIE MOUSE LAST TIME IF MICKEY MOUSE REACTS. * Lawson's mom: No, Mickey Mouse was at Vacation with TJ and the Gang without permission. So he refuse without telling her the truth. * Lawson the Teeth Guy: F*** YOU MOM, FACE MY TIME, OR ELSE?! * Lawson's dad: ERWIN! Watch your language right now, don't you even talk back to your mother like that. Now eat your dinner, or else. * Lawson the Teeth Guy: OH, NOW YOU ARE REPEATING THE SAME LINES LIKE YOU, HUH! THAT'S IT. * (Lawson throws the dinner table very strong again) * Lawson the Teeth Guy: HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT TWICE, B*TCHES. * Lawson's dad: OH (x20). ERWIN, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU THROW THE DINNER TABLE AGAIN. LOOK WHAT YOU DID, NOW IS BECOMING A BIG MESS. THAT'S IT, YOU'RE GROUNDED FOR 6 WEEKS WITH NO COMPUTER. * Lawson's mom: Your father is right, Erwin! Instead going to bed early, We are sending you to the Sellbot Headquarters right now. * Lawson the Teeth Guy: NO (X15)! NOT THE SELLBOT HEADQUARTERS. * Lawson's dad: Too bad. * Text: Later at the Sellbot Headquarters. * CEO: Erwin, I can't believe you misbehaves at dinner time in your house by throwing the dinner table. That's it. Get in the your cell now. * (Lawson enters the cell and shuts the gates) * Lawson the Teeth Guy: I HATE YOU ALL FAGGOTS. GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW OR ELSE FACE MY F***ING TEETH. FACE IT. FACE IT. FACE IT. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. * Lawson's dad: No, this is want you get for misbehaving at out house by throwing the dinner table. * Lawson's mom: Now stay in this cell and do not ever think about escaping here. * CEO: I agree with your parents. Goodbye now. * (CEO and his parents leaves) * Lawson: WHAT DO YOU THINK THAT I WILL DO NEXT! TO BE CONTINUED ON WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. Category:2020 videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis